101 Touch Down
by myafiani
Summary: Extraordinary, bizarre, unexpected, impossible, unpredictable, insane—you name it. There are no words to describe their relationship. A collection of HiruMamo moments. 100 theme.
1. New Student

**Disclaimer:  
**I hereby disclaim all rights of Eyeshield 21 and their characters — if I do manage to own it, I promise there'll be lots of HiruMamo moments. -wink-

* * *

**New Student**

* * *

The teacher coughed nervously and loosened his tie as he wrote a name on the blackboard. He turned around and gave a nervous smile. "Kids, we're having a new friend. He's late at entering high school, but—"

Suddenly there was an Earth-shattering rumble and a loud "Ya-Ha!" from outside, before…

**KABOOM!**

He barged into the classroom, still holding his AK-47 on one hand and a bazooka on the other—that blew the class door into tiny-winy pieces just a second ago—before skidding to a stop right in front of the class.

People cowered in fear from the sudden explosion, and they trembled when the dust from the aftermath cleared, revealing the devil responsible, with blonde hair, cunning emerald eyes and a rather unsettling, maniacal grin. He shot at everyone as they quickly jumped under their tables, hoping this was not their last day.

He suddenly stopped and put the AK-47 on one shoulder as he leaned casually on the propped bazooka next to him. He gave them a huge grin, revealing sharp white teeth. "Nice to fucking meet you all, _friends_! KEKEKE!"

Yep, that's what Hiruma Youichi called an introduction.

* * *

**End Note:** The original first chappie. I just tweak it a bit but nothing major. I'm hoping there is a noticable improvement from the last one.** Theme:** #1 - Introduction


	2. Unafraid

**Disclaimer:  
**I hereby disclaim all rights of Eyeshield 21 and their characters — if I do manage to own it, I promise there'll be lots of HiruMamo moments. -wink-

* * *

**Unafraid**

* * *

From all the students, she was the most unusual one.

People cowered before him, shuddering in fear when he reared his ugly head—which was just an expression of course; his head was _not_ ugly.

But this girl, this one exceptional girl… she wasn't afraid. Either she was too smart or too dumb, Hiruma couldn't decide.

She wasn't there when he introduced himself, hence why he didn't see her before up until now. She was strange, this one. Her baby blue eyes ablaze with fire he'd rarely seen in people, especially against _him_. He was enraged at first, ready to make this girl bow to him like the others, because really, nobody's _that_ perfect. There's got to be something on her. She would be like the others soon, obeying his every command, just another pawn on his board of chess.

But, to his shock and amazement, he didn't have anything on her. She was clean, _very_ clean. This fact alone made his mind reel, blood boiling in excitement and anticipation. He knew a challenge when he sees one, and this girl, Mamori Anezaki, was one.

He touched his cheek, the place where she slapped before still tingling. Grinning widely, he wondered what she has in store for him.

* * *

**End Note:** Not satisfied with this one, but... meh.** Theme:** #59 - Challenged


	3. New Rival

**Disclaimer:  
**I hereby disclaim all rights of Eyeshield 21 and their characters — if I do manage to own it, I promise there'll be lots of HiruMamo moments. -wink-

* * *

**New Rival**

* * *

"The digital watch shows hours and minutes only. For what fraction of a complete day is at least one "1" showing on the display?" The teacher asked as Mamori swiftly shot out her hand. "Yes, Anezaki."

"1Pm 10 - 12 Pm = 3 hours. 10 - 19 minutes = 10 minutes + 1 minute at 01, 21, 31, 41, 51 = 15 minutes each of the 9 hours not already counted. 180 minutes + 15 (9) = 180 + 135 = 315 divided by 720 minutes. 315/720 = 63/144 = 21/48 = 7/16." She explained as all the students stared at her in awe.

The teacher smiled and nodded. "Yes, well done, Anezaki. Now, for problem two: Given 'n' points drawn randomly on the circumference of a circle, what is the probability they will all be within any common semicircle?"

Before Mamori could raise her hand and answer, a calm voice interrupted her. "For 'n' points the answer is n/(2n-1)."

Everyone in the class gasped, some even stared at the source of the voice and couldn't believe that the devil just answered the question… and correctly!

The teacher tried not to show his surprise as he coughed. "Yes, w-well done, Hiruma. Next…"

Hiruma glanced at Mamori, a smug smirk slowly spreading across his face. She could only glare daggers at him before crossing her arms with a huff, narrowing her eyes as she pulled up her lips.

Oh, it's _on_.

* * *

**End Note:** I think the questions were too easy! If you have any hard math question, just message me and hopefully I'll put it up :) well, that's it for now. See you next chapter!** Theme:** #4 - Rivalry


	4. Chemistry Class

**Disclaimer:  
**I hereby disclaim all rights of Eyeshield 21 and their characters — if I do manage to own it, I promise there'll be lots of HiruMamo moments. -wink-

* * *

**Chemistry Class**

* * *

"...Aoki Sunozuka will be paired with Takeshi Himura. The last one are Mamori Anezaki and Youichi Hiruma. Now please take your seats and do your work." The chemistry teacher said, flopping back onto his chair. Mamori stood up abruptly.

"You can't be serious! I don't want to be paired with him!" Mamori exclaimed, pointing a delicate finger towards Hiruma, who raised his eyes lazily to look at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Anezaki, the partners cannot be changed." Her teacher tried to reason, clearly didn't want to deal with the devil. "Now, please."

"Ugh..." Mamori groaned before flopping down next to the infuriating blonde devil. She looked at Hiruma as he continued to pop his bubblegum, as if the argument never happened. She huffed and glared at him. "Now what should we do?"

"We?" The blonde cackled. "There's no _we._ You do it." He drawled lazily before putting his feet on top of the table. Suddenly a black laptop appeared on his lap, his AK-45 propped faithfully next to the table.

"You—!" Mamori took a deep breath. "Hiruma, please do your work. I will _not_ do this alone."

"What?" He asked, not even looking away from the laptop screen.

"Hiruma, please do—"

**BANG!**

"What's that?" He asked, this time with a maniacal grin.

"I said, you should do—"

**BANG! BANG!**

"Can't hear you!"

"I said—"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Stop shooting that thing!" She shrieked in frustration as the other students cowered in fear.

"Then start _working_, fucking classmate."

"_FINE_." She spat before taking deep breaths. "And my name is Mamori Anezaki. Ma-mo-ri A-ne-za-ki. And don't you dare curse or shoot that thing around me!" She pointed at his face, feeling angrier as Hiruma's smirk became wider. She decided that he wasn't worth her energy before turning back around to face her table.

"Alrighty, Mamori _fucking _Anezaki." He cackled as Mamori banged her head on the table.

* * *

**End Note:** Not much response or reviews but when does that stop me? This is my gratitude to those who has followed this story :) I hope you'll be patient with me! -bow-** Theme:** #73 - Patience


End file.
